Big Three Next Generation
by Im Alicia Daughter of Aphrodit
Summary: All the half blood couples are gettimg married. Little do they know that they open up a new prophecy. The next generation will come. (NO LONGER ON HOLD!)
1. The Proposal

. The Big Question

It started out as a normal day, little did I know I was in for a little surprise.

Some campers were up early,practicing sword fighting or archery. I went to the Big house for breakfast. I ate some fruit, and pancakes. After I was done Jason came over to me.

That's when things changed.

" Hey Piper." He said quietly

" Hey Jason." I said cheerfully

" Um I wanted to ask you a question." He gulped nervously

Everyone looked at us. That made me feel uncomfortable, being the center of attention.

Suddenly Jason kneeled on one knee.

" Piper McLean will you marry me?" He asked opening a box with a silver ring.

Everyone gasped. No two half bloods ever married!

My eyes filled with tears. I instantly tackled him into a bear hug.

" By the gods YES!"

Everyone cheered. My heart felt as light as air.

After that everyone swarmed us with questions. When was the wedding?, Where was the wedding?, and would the gods come?

To be honest I really wanted them to show up. I heard Olympians throw major parties. But I didn't want Aphrodite to show up. The last time I saw her Me, Annabeth, and Hazelle drank tea while Mom talked about guys. That was not exactly fun. Anyway, to calm to the crowd, Jason promised they would. After that,I went to my room and Iris messaged my dad to tell him the good news.

" Hey Piper" He said

" Hey, Dad I-"

"You and Jason are getting married." He finished

" How did you know?"

" Chiron IMed me earlier."

" Oh, so are you coming?" I said calmly, trying to use my charmspeak voice

Low I know. I just really wanted him to come.

" Sure." He said simply

A few hours later I went to bed  
When I went to bed that night, my dreams were more than bad. They were scary. I was looking into my dagger and I saw a woman and a man. The man looked eerily familiar. They were happily playing with a little girl. Then lightening crackled overhead, a dove circling above. The lightening got stronger, The woman sheilded the girl but she shoved her away and held up a golden sword up to the sky and shouted in Greek.

That's when things got way worse.

The ground started to crack, but the girl held her ground. A shadowy figure appeared from the ground. The girl screamed. The figure reached out to grab the girl.

No! I wanted to shout.

" Thalia!" The woman shouted

Then I woke up, fear gnawing at my insides.

I felt a connection to that girl. I just couldn't place it.


	2. Piper meets the Oracle

I went to Chiron and told him about my dream. He told me to consult the Oracle.

Well that's never a good sign.

I walked over to Rachel. Her fiery, red hair was put in a ponytail. Her shirt was splattered with paint and she was painting a picture of a waterfall.

" Um...Rachel we need to talk." I said

" Sure Piper what's up?"

Quickly I spilled out my horrifying dream. The dagger, the family everything. When I was done, Rachel shrugged.

" I don't get it, the family the dagger, the little girl, it just doesn't add up." I sighed in frustration.

" Wait what little girl." Rachel asked

" A cute little girl, she held a golden sword."

Rachel turned ashen with fright.

" Piper, this is bad. that little girl is-"

" What's bad and who's the little girl?" I asked, scared of the answer

She stood still,her eyes glowing. This could only mean one thing: A prophecy.

Power, Tides and death join as one

The next generation unites

All gearing up for battle

Ready for the fight

" What do you mean tides, and death? What next generation?"

Rachel said nothing. Her eyes returned back to normal.

" Piper, did you get a prophecy?" She asked

The confused look on my face must've said it all.

"Well, I can only say this, go to bed you have a bid day tomorrow." Rachel advised.


	3. Piper gets ready

The rest of the week I pretty much did nothing. On the day of the wedding I had to go to a dress fitting.

I really hated that. I'm not the dressy type, even though I'm the child of Aphrodite.

Anyway, no one in the Aphrodite cabin was exactly happy to help me, so I asked Annabeth.

She said yes. Together we walked to my cabin.

You could say she helped...Well by help she said your wearing this and pounded makeup on me.

When I was done, I realized, I didn't look too girlie.

My hair was in its usual, choppy style, light pink blush powdered my face. My dress was a one strap, white and ankle length.

" One more thing" Annabeth said

She put a headdress on me. It was dotted with crystals and in the middle was a dove , my mother's symbol.

Together me and Annabeth walked to Half Blood Hill.


	4. Here comes the bride

The crowd gathered on half blood hill. I was nervous, and very sweaty.

My nerves instantly vanished when I saw Piper.

She wore an elegant, ankle length gown and on her head was a sparkly headdress with a dove in the middle.

"Sup, Jason." Piper whispered

I was at a loss for words so I just stared.

The vows were said. Before I knew it, it was time for us to kiss. An awkward silence hung over the crowd for what seemed like for centuries.

" Hello? Kiss already!" Girls from the Aphrodite cabin cheered.

We kissed. I heard some hoots and rollers from the Hermes cabin but I just ignored them.

Then came the buffet. Salmon, ribs, sushi, you name it, the buffet had it. Everyone was excited. Even Mr.D.

Are the gods going to show?" Piper asked worriedly

Before I could answer, I heard a huge BOOM!

The Olympians had arrived.

Zeus, Aphrodite, Posideon, even Hephaestus.

I chatted with Posideon, and I saw Piper talking to Aphrodite. Everything was going good.

Then came the time for presents.

The Stoll brothers gave me a prank kit, Annabeth, Percy, and Tyson crafted Piper a dual silver swords.

Then the gods gave their gifts.

No offense to the guys at camp, but the gods gave us way awesomer gifts.

Posideon gave me and Piper seahorses, Zeus gave me a shield, and Hephaestus gave me a magic bracelet.

Soon everyone departed to their cabins. I couldn't sleep, so I went to Half Blood Hill and sat there. Piper was waiting for me.

"Couldn't sleep either huh?" She asked yawning

" Nope."

I heard another big BOOM! Aphrodite was standing in front of me.

" Hello."

"Mom?" Piper exclaimed, dumbfounded

" Hello, my dove." She flashed her a brilliant smile, then turned towards me.

" Jason Grace, treat my daughter right or I'll-" She let that threat hang.

" Mom!" Piper snapped

Aphrodite chuckled, evilly then disappeared.


	5. A Reunion

Thalia's POV

I woke up, feeling good, little that I knew things were going to go so well.

"Thalia!"

I recognized that authorative shout anywhere.

"Coming Artemis!" I shouted back.

Sitting up, I grabbed my bow and arrow and ran out of the tent. A few minutes later, I ran into her. She was dressed in her hunting parka, her hair tied in a ponytail.

"Yes?" I asked

" I've been thinking, You've done so much for me and you deserve a day off so I'm sending you to Camp Half Blood."

"But-" she put a finger to my lips

"Thalia, go."

As if on cue, a chariot appeared next to me. I grumbled, knowing who was in it.

"Apollo." I said

"Hello, Thalia." Hi winked at me, I crossed my arms. "Arty."

"Don't call me Arty! Now take Thalia to Camp Half Blood."

Apollo smiled "Alright, Bye C'mon Thalia." I climbed in the chariot

In a flash we lifted off. I closed my eyes, wanting to block out my fear.

"You okay?" Apollo asked. I opened my eyes.

"Yeah." I muttered

I was not okay. Imagine flying in a Greek deathtrap going 123 miles per hour. How'd you think I felt.

Anyways like 1 minute later, we landed by Camp Half Blood's entrance.

"Thanks Lord Apollo." I said getting out and closing the door.

"No problem." He smiled, genuinley

In a flash he was gone. I walked in. The smell of freshly cut grass, strawberry fields.

Memories.

"Thalia!" I heard someone scream

I turned around. It was Annabeth. She hugged me.

" What are you doing here?" She asked, letting go.

" Artemis gave me the day off, So here I am."

Annabeth smiled mischievously, pointing behind me.

I turned around. My heart started beating a mile a minute, I was staring at a boy with cold black eyes. He wore an aviator's jacket and held a sword at his side. It was the boy, The guy that, little did I know would make my life a little more complicated.

I was staring at Nico Di Angelo, Son of Hades.


	6. The date

**A/N: I know, I haven't updated in FOREVER! (dodges tomatoes) But I'm back, so here's the next chapter**

"Hi Thalia." He smiled

I blushed

_What the heck, I don't blush._ _Aphrodite, stop messing with me!_

"Hi Nico." I smiled back.

"Well looks like you two have some catching up to do." Annabeth looked between us and walked off.

After she was gone, Nico said: "You were staring at me weren't you?" He smiled, teasingly

"No, Don't flatter yourself." I replied, crossing my arms

"So, do you wanna go sit by the lake?" He asked

"Um..Sure. Race you!" I ran, Nico's footsteps right behind me.

5 **minutes later**

**"**I beat you!" Nico smirked

"Did not!" I cried

"Did so!" He replied, laughing

"Fine, but I'm going to get you next time." I declared, sitting in the sand.

After a few minutes of silence I spoke up.

"So why'd you want me to come here with you?"

"Just wanted to see you, that's all." He looked down.

"So anything interesting happen?" I asked

"No, well besides seeing you, speaking of which what are you doing here?"

"Artemis gave me the day off."

"Oh."

I stood, up wanting to stretch my legs.

"I wanna walk around, Come with me. Please?" I begged

"Ok." He stood up, and we walked together.

We did a lap around the lake, just enjoying the comfortable silence. After awhile, we sat down on the dock.

"Today was fun."

"Yeah, I enjoyed it."

Nico put his arm around me. I smiled

_Aphrodite, stop making me all smiley!_

"Thalia, we better get going. It's sunset now."

I frowned, not wanting to leave.

"But I don't wanna."

Nico smiled. And looked into my eyes. I looked back at him. My heartbeat was speeding up.

I did something that surprised myself. I kissed him. My face began to heat up, but I didn't care.

After a few seconds, I pulled away. Nico smiled.

"Thalia Grace!" I heard someone shout.

I turned around., It was Artemis, looking very displeased.

**A/N: Mwuhaha had to leave a cliffy. :) **


	7. Thalia has to decide

"Artemis-"

Her eyes, usually a perky silver eyes hardened to a steel grey.

"I can't believe, my own Hunter, with a death spawn!"

"It's lord of death's spawn." Nico snapped

Wanting to stop a fight before it arised, I said:

"Artemis...I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"Thalia, you have three days to decide whether to forget this happened or quit the Hunt for this male." she spat out thay last word like venom.

With that she vanished with a big POOF!

l sat and cried. Nico sat and put his arm around me.

"Thalia, it's not your fault."

"Yes it is. Stop being all sweet."

"Ok, but You can forget this happened. Remember what Artemis said?"

I could forget but, I didn't want to. This day was the best.

"But I don't want too."

"I know but being in the lieutenant of the Hunt? You've worked hard to get there."

It was true, I've been up in the air and down in the Undeworld but, It was worth it. Being with Nico was a lot more important to me.

"I know, I'll decide. C mon I think we're supposed to be in our cabins by now."

We stood up and walked to the cabins. I was grinning the whole way, in spite of what had just happened. Soon we reached my cabin.

"Goodnight." I said

"Goodnight, he walked to the Hades cabin.

I ran inside and plopped down in bed, hoping for good dreams.

As usual, my hopes were squashed.

I was in a room made out of marble.

"Thalia Grace, we need to talk." A voice boomed

Suddenly a hot pink chair appeared in front of me. I sat. A woman wearing a white Greecian dress stood in front of me. Her makeup was flawless, but I expected from the goddess of love, herself.

"Aphrodite?" I shouted "Why am I here?"

"Thalia, I heard what happened with Artemis."

I gawked like an idiot: "You know?"

"Every god and goddess on Olympus knows."

Aw, man, my dad wasn't going to be happy about this.

"You love Nico right?" Aphrodite asked

"No..What? We'rere just friends!" I protested, blushing

"Remember that kiss by the lake?" She raised her eyebrows, smirking

How'd she know?

" Um I..." I trailed off, unable to deny that.

"Thought so. Now, Are you going to quit the Hunt?"

"I don't know."

"I can't tell you what to do but I will say this: Follow your heart."

The room crumbled, I then woke up in a cold sweat. It was morning now. I brushed off my conflicting emotions, changed my clothes and walked through the dinning pavilion.

I wanted to eat but, I was too busy pondering over what Aphrodite said:

_Follow your heart_

I loved being in the Hunt, but I loved Nico too. I have to decide.

In my heart, I knew what to do.

I walked over to the Hades cabin and knocked on the door.

"Nico!" I shouted

He answered the door, smiling.

"We need to talk." I said, sitting on the bench next to me

"What about?" He asked, shutting the door and sitting next to me.

"I've made my decision. I choose..."

TO BE CONTINUED

**A/N: What's Thalia's descision? Find out next chapter! ;)**


	8. The Desicion and a proposal

**A/N: Thanks so much for the feed back guys! Keep those reviews coming!**

**Princess of the Flames: I willl add more description. I promise.**

**Anyways here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own PJO. Rick Riordan does. :(**

"I choose you, Nico."

Nico stared, mouth open.

"Close your mouth Death Boy, You'll catch flies." I said, laughing.

He closed his mouth.

"How are you going to explain this to Artemis?"

I heard a BOOM.

"How about saying: I ditched the glory of the Hunt for this death spawn!"

I turned around. Artemis was looking between me and Nico, disgust on her face.

"Artemis I-"

"No need to explain, Thalia. Return your circlet please."

I pulled it out of my hair, and gave it to her. Artemis walked towards Nico.

"And as for you, I should turn you into a deeer! "

Nico gulped.

"But I'm not, You've treated her right, that's all that matters." Artemis smiled

She then disappeared in a POOF.

"Thalia, wanna go celebrate?"

"Where?"

"How about the lake? That's where this all started."

I pondered over this for a moment, then said:

"Sure."

_3 weeks later_

_"_Thalia, Can I talk to you?" Nico asked

"Sure."

"Thalia, we've been together for awhile and your the most extordinary girl Ive ever met and I've been wanting to ask you this since..well along time ago."

He got down on one knee, opening a box. It had a black ring in it.

"Will you marry me?"

"No I won't marry the guy that almost got turned into a deer by Artemis, just to be with me." I said, jokingly

"Is that a yes?" He asked, holding my hand.

"DUH!" I shouted, hugging him.

I let go. He slipped the ring on my finger. It felt like it, just belonged there.

"I love you, Nico."

"I love you too, Thalia."

**A/N: What happens now? Stay tuned! :D**


	9. Author's note

**A/N: Wanna know which weddings I'm doing next? Here they are**

**Thalia and Nico: (in progress)**

**Jason and Piper: (done)**

**Percy and Annabeth: Finale! ;)**

**Frank and Hazel: (writing it out.)**

**Leo and Reyna: (I'm thinking about it)**

**Have any other pairings, let me know! Thanks! **

**°WordZilla°**


	10. THANKS SO MUCH!

**A/N: I'M BAAAACK! Woohoo! This story is no longer on hold. Thanks so much for being paitient! I finally have some time to write. I'll try to update as often as possible! **

**Here's some virtual cookies and donuts for being so AWESOME!**

**(::) (::) (::) (::) (o) (o) (o) (o)**

**If I don't update, it either means I'm busy or have writer's block. :( If anyone wants to collaborate with me on this story, PM me telling me why you want to collaborate, and if you have writing experience**

**Again thanks SO much you guys! Especially for the constructive criticism. It'll make my story ALOT better cuz I'll take thhe criticism in consideration in the next chap.**

**~Alexa Daughter of Aphrodite**


End file.
